


By a String of blue Lights

by RoseInBlue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Run On Sentences, Train of Thought
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseInBlue/pseuds/RoseInBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie landen immer wieder miteinander im Bett und Stiles behauptet weiter, dass sei nur das Adrenalin, einfach zu wenig Adderall, zu wenig gutes Urteilsvermögen. Feen und ihre Drogen, Meerjungfrauen und ihre Bösartigkeit, Hexenzusammenkünfte und ihre Opfer, und sie landen einfach immer wieder im Bett miteinander. Tun sie einfach.</p>
<p>Und Derek sagt: "Keine Spiele mehr."</p>
            </blockquote>





	By a String of blue Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By A String of Blue Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592900) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



> Auch diese Geschichte habe ich nicht geschrieben, sondern nur übersetzt, daher, wenn ihr könnt, hinterlasst doch bitte auch einen Kommentar beim Original.  
> Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung bitte hierher und dieses Mal würde ich mich besonders freuen, denn: 1. Schachtelsätze sind beschissen zu übersetzen, und 2. meine übliche Beta-Übersetzer-Leserin/Prüfern steckt gerade mitten in einem Prüfungsmarathon und hatte leider keine Zeit. Ich bin sicher, ich hab wieder ein paar Tippfehler übersehen.

Es beginnt mit Feen.  
Verdammte Psychos.

\--- 

Die Feen sind irgendwie verrückt und Stiles weiß nicht, was er tun soll, er weiß, dass Derek sie tot sehen will, aber Derek hat vor allem Angst und Stiles nicht. Er weiß, dass sie irgendwie verrückt sind und irgendwie auch psychotisch und er sagt, Derek, nein, stopp, warte, denn verrückt sind sie, aber sie sind nicht gefährlich, denkt er. Sie haben sie nur nicht mehr alle, das ist alles, und hey, Stiles versteht das, er versteht, was es heißt, außenvor gelassen zu werden, und zur Hölle damit, er wird nicht so tun, als wäre er nicht irgendwie geschmeichelt, als eine von den Höheren in der Hierarchie ihn fragt, ob er mit ihm kommt, sein Kinn nach oben hebt und ihn reizend nennt, denn das ist er.  
Aber er sagt nein und sagt, Derek, stopp, Scott, warte, und beide hören zu, Scott, weil er Stiles liebt, ihn respektiert, Derek, keine Ahnung, warum. Vielleicht ist Derek einfach müde. In seinem tiefsten Inneren weiß Stiles, dass man vor Derek keine Angst haben muss, dass wenn überhaupt Derek mehr Angst hat als irgendwer von ihnen, er gibt sich solche Mühe und kriegt es einfach nicht hin, denn ihm hat niemand beigebracht, wie, aber zwischen Scott und Derek wählt er natürlich Scott, er liebt Scott und Derek ist nur Derek, ein Arschloch ohnegleichen.  
Derek knurrt, denn Derek ist in Wolfform und die Fee zieht sich zurück, lächelt, entschuldigt sich, aber nicht bei Stiles. Er entschuldigt sich bei Derek und Stiles … akzeptiert das einfach, auch wenn er das nicht sollte. Was sollte er auch unternehmen in dieser Sache?  
Wenn er das wüsste.  
Aber die Feen fordern eine Feier, also erlaubt Derek das, und es ist beinahe Übelkeit einflößend, wie Erica und Boyd tanzen, so süß und perfekt und schüchtern, Boyds Hand auf ihrem Rücken, ihre auf seinem Hals, und sie sehen beide so glücklich aus und Stiles ist so eifersüchtig und freut sich gleichzeitig für sie. Er will keinen von beiden, aber er will, was sie gefunden haben, und Derek streckt ihm die Hand entgegen und sagt, komm schon.  
Und.  
Und seine Hand lässt sich auf Stiles‘ Rücken nieder, er verschränkt die Finger mit der anderen Hand, und Stiles‘ freie Hand, sie legt sich auf Dereks Schulter, und sie tanzen, sie tanzen um die Musik herum, genau wie Erica and Boyd, und am Ende der Nacht hat Stiles sein Gesicht an Dereks Schulter vergraben, den Arm um seinen Hals geschlungen und er atmet Sommer ein und Zufriedenheit aus und sie küssen sich und küssen sich und küssen sich.  
Er ist sich nicht sicher, wie das passiert. Er weiß, dass es passiert, neigt seinen Kopf, und Derek lehnt sich nach unten und es passiert, wieder und wieder. Sie wurden unter Drogen gesetzt, er weiß es, verdammte Feen, aber er will Derek küssen, also macht er weiter, und Derek tut das auch.  
Die Feen sind verdammte Schweine, erfährt er, als sie lachen, ihn auf die Wange küssen, als sie herumwirbeln, ein paar von ihnen mutig genug, Derek auch Küsse zu schenken. Feen schenken Küsse genauso, wie sie atmen, haben Sex so, wie Stiles beschließt, ein Spiel zu spielen. Sie glauben, das macht Spaß.  
Irgendwie beweißt das die Psychotisch-Sache, im Ernst. Nur Feen würden annehmen, ein Rudel Werwölfe mit Wohlfühlmagie zu betäuben, und zwar so sehr, dass Derek kein Arschloch mehr ist, und Issac, Gott, Isaac mit zwei Feen verschwunden ist, die seine Locken toll fanden, Erica und Boyd sich weiter entfernt zusammen ausstrecken und Scott hypnotisiert ist von einer Feen mit Haaren wie Ahornblättern im Herbst, während sie vor ihm tanzt, sie sieht nicht im geringsten wie Allison aus, sieht nicht einmal menschlich aus, echt nicht, diese Scheiße muss stark sein, und nur sie würden glauben, das sei eine spaßige Idee. Heilige Scheiße. Stiles will sich nur gut fühlen und er glaubt, dass Derek das auch will, nur dieses eine Mal, denkt, Derek will jemand, der dieses eingefrorene Herz in seiner Brust erwärmt, und ja, Stiles muss wohl warm genug sein, um die Sache zu übernehmen, denn Derek lässt sich von Stiles fort ziehen, in Richtung Wald, weg von den Lichtern und den Augen, auch wenn die Musik ihnen folgt, seltsame Pfeifen und Trommel und eine Harfe und Geigen, sie folgt ihnen hinaus in die Sicherheit unter den dunklen Bäumen.  
Derek hält trotzdem an, denn Derek ist ein Werwolf und stark und er kämpft gegen den Zauber an, sagt nein, nein, du willst das nicht, aber Stiles sagt, dass er will, er will, bitte, er will auch einen warmen Körper, will jemand, der ihn hält und ihn liebt und dafür sorgt, dass er sich gut fühlt, kann er das nicht haben, nur dieses eine Mal? Und sie stehen beide unter Feen-Drogen und das ist seine Entschuldigung, das ist der Grund, warum sie Sex im Wald haben, auf den Blättern und dem Dreck, und Derek atmet scharf gegen seine Haut und Stiles fleht, hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf.  
Er wacht in seinem Bett auf und fühlt sich krank, sein Kopf dröhnt. Natürlich bekommt man von Feen-Drogen den Kater aus der Hölle, denkt er, versteckt sein Gesicht im Kissen, die Haut klebrig und dreckig, aber das ist nicht nervig genug, um sein weiches Bett zu verlassen. Er wird aufstehen müssen, denkt er, nur nicht jetzt, nicht, wenn jede Bewegung seinen Kopfes ihn dazu bringt, kotzen zu wollen, und oh, hey, er hat gestern Nacht seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren, cool.  
Nur dass es das nicht ist. Es ist überhaupt nicht cool, denn gottverdammt nochmal, das gehört nicht dazu, für keinen von ihnen, und das war nicht so, wie sein erstes Mal sein sollte, ist es nicht, okay, nein. Das war nicht fair und es war auch nichts, was einer von ihnen je gewollt hat, und wo zur Hölle ist Isaac? Hat er es überhaupt nach Hause geschafft? Wie kam er nach Hause?  
Gegen Elf bekommt er eine SMS von Scott, einfach nur lebst du noch? und Stiles schreibt zurück warum und dann kommt Können wir uns darauf einigen NIEMALS über das zu reden was gestern Nacht passiert ist? und Stiles liebt ihn. Das tut er wirklich. Kumpel, bitte. Ja. Ist nie passiert.  
Er bekommt drei Anrufe von einer unbekannten Nummer. Er ignoriet sie alle.  
Derek kommt gegen neun Uhr nachts vorbei, nachdem Stiles die Laken gewechselt und geduscht hat und er hat Male auf der Brust, über die er sowas von nicht nachdenken wird. Niemals. Er wird auch sowas von nicht über Derek nachdenken.  
„Was?“ Stiles ist nicht in der Stimmung, weiß nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, um Gottes Willen, sie standen unter Drogen, wie ist denn hier das übliche Vorgehen? „Was willst du?“  
Und Derek so. Steht da einfach einen Moment lang rum.  
„Du sagtest“, fängt er an und sieht so verloren aus.  
„Ich war high. Genau wie du“, erinnert ihn Stiles, schaut jetzt nicht vom Computer hoch, denn wenn er das tut, wenn er Derek anschaut, wird er auseinander brechen und ihm etwas anbieten, das er eigentlich gar nicht will. Derek braucht jemanden, der ihn zusammenhält und ihn liebt und ihn zum Nachdenken bringt und Scheiß auf diese Verantwortung, Stiles kümmert sich schon um seinen Dad und um Scott, er hat keine Zeit für Derek. Derek ist ein Vollzeitjob und Stiles sucht nur nach Teilzeit oder, und jetzt kommt ein verrückter Gedanke, vielleicht will er jemanden, der sich auch mal um ihn kümmert, vielleicht hat er die Nase voll davon, immer nur für alle anderen da zu sein.  
Er will immer helfen, nützlich sein, gebraucht werden, aber er hat es ganz sicher nicht nötig, dass Derek ihn braucht.  
„Stiles.“  
„Können wir einfach vergessen, dass das passiert ist? Wie klingt das für dich?“ Es klingt geradezu gemein und er vermeidet immer noch bewusst, Derek anzugucken, nicht mal ein bisschen, er starrt den Bildschirm an und er kann die richtigen Worte nicht finden, und verdammt, hat er heute schon seine Medizin genommen? Hat er nicht, Kacke, wo ist sie, er hat immer eine Flasche in seinem Zimmer, nur für den Fall, da ist sie, neben dem Buch über Feen, das nichts mit Recherche zu tun hat, hey, Stiles mag Urban Fantasy genauso gern wie jeder andere auch, und Dereks Hand umfasst sein Handgelenk und sie ist sanft dabei. Es bringt eine Erinnerung zurück, daran, wie Derek seine Handflächen an Stiles‘ Rücken nach unten gleiten ließ, unter seinen Kapuzenpulli, und die Blätter haben sich seltsam angefühlt auf seiner Haut, da, wo sie freigelegt wurde, und alles roch nach Herbst und Rauch und fröhlich und Derek hatte gelacht, als Stiles ihm sagte, dass die Blätter ihn kitzeln würden.  
Derek hält ihn, als ob er zerbrechlich sei, und das ist er, in Dereks Händen, aber er will nicht in Dereks Händen sein. „Was, wenn ich es nicht vergessen will?“  
Stiles blinzelt.  
Und zieht seine Hand weg.  
Und Derek lässt ihn.  
„Vergisst du, dass wir uns eigentlich gar nicht mögen? Genau genommen kann ich dich kaum ertragen. An guten Tag verhältst du dich wie ein totales Arschloch mir gegenüber, okay, was bringt dich also auf den Gedanken, dass Sex im Wald unter Drogeneinfluss mich dazu bringt, dich plötzlich zu mögen? Magst du mich denn?“ Und Derek runzelt die Stirn, wirkt noch verwirrter als sonst, und Stiles ist so durch mit ihm. „Magst du überhaupt wen? Kannst du das überhaupt?“  
Damit ist die Verwirrung weg und er hat den sanften Derek, den er eben noch hatte, verloren, er hat Derek den Sturkopf, zurück, und sein Rücken wird ein weiteres Mal mit der Wand bekannt gemacht, vielleicht lädt er die Wand sogar zum Abschlussball ein. „Dann wäre es dir lieber gewesen, Stiles, wenn die verdammte Psycho-Fee dich gehabt hätte?“  
Stiles schubst ihn, aber Derek gibt nicht nach, er spielt nicht mehr, aber Stiles hat keine Angst. „Erstens: Niemand ‚hat‘ mich, ich bin keine Sache, Arschloch, und zweiten: Du musst gerade reden, wenigstens denkt er nicht, dass es als Vorspiel gilt, mich in die nächste flache Oberfläche zu schubsen und mich zu bedrohen.“  
Derek schaut seine Hände an, als würde er nicht wissen, warum sie auf Stiles liegen, lässt los, zieht sich zurück.  
„Entschuldige.“  
„Ja, Entschuldigung nicht angenommen, Arschloch. Wir hatten Sex, ein Mal. So wie in: Das wird nie wieder passieren. Wenn du also nichts bezüglich der Geisteskranken, die in den Wäldern leben, hast, verpiss dich.“ Denn er ist durch damit, er ist so durch mit Derek und dieser schrägen Sache und er hat seine Jungfräulichkeit an Derek in den verdammten Wäldern verloren und das war nicht, was er wollte, und er weiß nicht, was Derek wollte und ob ihn das überhaupt interessiert.  
Sollte es, tut es sogar irgendwie, aber Derek hatte schon Sex, Derek war mit Leuten zusammen, für ihn ist das nicht wichtig, für ihn war Stiles‘ erstes Mal überhaupt nichts Besonderes, war nur etwas, dass er mochte und angenehm fand und wieder haben will, er versteht nicht, dass Stiles bei diesem ersten Mal mit jemand zusammen sein wollte, der ihm wichtig ist, nicht Derek.  
Stiles will nichts Beiläufiges.  
„Sie gehen nach Halloween“, sagt Derek. „Das haben sie verprochen. Aber ich will wissen, warum, und sie geben mir keine klare Antwort.“  
Stiles schaut das Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch an und denkt, keine Chance.

\---

Sein Leben ist nicht lustig und jetzt müssen sie Danny vor den gottverdammten Feen retten, denn sie wollen ihn als Opfer in irgendeinem supermagischem Ritual verwenden, das nicht ganz kosher ist.  
Er hat ein Eisenrohr, das mit den Worten des heiligen Johannes beschrieben wurde, und er presst es gerade gegen den Hals von dem, der ihn zuvor wollte, sein ganzes, hübsches, blondes Haar verteilt sich auf die Blätter, während er schluckt und versucht, sich unter Stiles zu bewegen, aber Stiles hat Muskeln und ist groß und schwer und die Fee fühlt sich zerbrechlich an unter ihm, wie ein Vogel. Er kann Stiles nicht abwerfen, kann kaum atmen, also nimmt Stiles das Rohr weit genug weg, damit er reden oder zumindest seine Fragen beantworten kann. „Wo ist Danny?“  
„Beim König“, er schnappt nach Luft, hustet, grünes Blut steigt ihm in den Mund, Stiles bringt ihn um, bemerkt er, hat ihn bereits umgebracht. Das Eisen berührt grüne, geschwollene Haut, er kann wortwörtlich nicht atmen, Stiles hat ihn irgendwie in die Feenversion eines anaphylaktischen Schocks geschickt, und er kriecht hastig weg, schaut zu, wie er sich streckt und versucht, zu atmen, und dann. Dann hört er einfach auf. Und sein Körper entpannt sich. Und er liegt immer noch im Dreck, den Blättern, und jetzt kann Stiles nicht atment, kann sich nicht bewegen, er hat ihn getötet, oh Gott, er hat ihn getött, er hat ihn getötet, er hat ihn getötet, und da sind Hände, die sein Gesicht umfassen, eine Stimme, die ihn daran erinnert, dass er das jetzt nicht tun kann, kann er nicht.  
„Stiles, steh auf.“  
Jetzt erkennt er Derek, schüttelt ihn ab. „Oh, verpiss dich, Derek, okay, verpiss dich einfach.“  
Und er kann atmen.  
Er hebt das Rohr auf und macht weiter, er kann hören, wie die anderen das Feenlager auseinander nehmen, alles durchsuchend, aber Stiles weiß es jetzt, zeigt den Weg zum Bereich des Königs, das gigantisch große, lila Zelt mit dem Moßteppich, aber ohne Blätter, und da ist Danny, wie er im Bett des Königs schläft, und Stiles möchte weinen.  
„Danny“, er schüttelt ihn und sobald er nackte Haut berührt, öffnet Danny seine Augen, blinzelt, und auf einmal umarmem sie sich und whoa, Danny ist stark.  
„Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich je über dich gesagt habe, Stiles, im Ernst.“  
Stiles hebt eine Augenbraue. „Was hast du über mich gesagt?“ Denn was? Danny und er reden kaum, wann hatte er die Zeit, etwas über ihn zu sagen, und hey, warte mal, Danny denkt an ihn?  
„Nicht wichtig. Schaff mich einfach fort von diesen Irren.“  
Außerhalb des Zelts gibt es ein Brüllen, Derek, und Stiles nickt einfach, zieht ihn hoch, hält das Rohr fest in der anderen Hand, und irgendwie halten sie ein bisschen Händchen, aber Stiles wird das nicht überbewerten, er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Danny echt nicht auf ihn steht, was Mist ist, Danny ist nett, aber sein Geschmack scheint in die Arschloch-das-mein-Herz-brechen-wird-Richtung zu gehen.  
„So“, sagt Danny, während sie rennen, „Feen?“  
„Jep.“  
„Und die wollten mich opfern?“  
„Jep.“  
Sie weichen ein paar Bäumen aus, ein paar Kämpfen, und heilige Scheiße, Erica hat gerade diese Pixie in einen Baum geworfen, sie trainiert echt hart, und Danny redet immer noch, als sie sich hinter dem Jeep ducken. „Werwölfe?“  
„Oh.“ Stiles hätte wissen sollen, dass Danny das herausfindet. „Ja. Die auch.“  
„Werwöfle gut, Feen schlecht?“  
Stiles spielt nervös mit dem Rohr herum, beißt sich auf die Lippe: „Da solltest du nicht rassistisch werden, Mann. Beurteile das Übernatürliche besser von Fall zu Fall, weißt du, jeder ist anders. Diese Feen sind einfach verdammt psychotische Arschlöcher, ich nehme aber nicht an, dass sie alle verrückte, verführerische Kidnapper sind.“  
„Für wie einfach zu haben hältst du mich? Ich hab nicht mit ihm geschlafen.“  
Stiles schwört, er hört, wie etwas auf der anderen Seite des Jeeps herumkriecht, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, am besten normal verhalten. „Nein, nein, ich wollte hier nichts andeuten, sie haben das nur vorher schon getan, Freaks, offensichtlich ist ‚Zustimmung‘ für die ein relativer Begriff“, er schweift hier ziemlich ab, Scheiße, hat er seine Medizin genommen? Nein, nein, er hat die zweite Dosis vergessen, kein Wunder, dass er fast durchdreht, oder vielleicht liegt das am Adrenalin und, oh, der Tatsache, dass er jemanden umgebracht hat, ja, das ist es vermutlich.  
Gerade dann springt etwas Böses mit scharfen Zähnen und Glöckchen an den Schuhen über den Jeep und Stiles zieht ihm das Rohr über’s Gesicht ohne zu zögern, und zerschlägt sein ekelhaftes kleines Gesicht, sobald er auf dem Boden liegt, und er zögert nicht im geringsten, und ihm ist zum Kotzen zumute, denn das war mal etwas Lebendiges und das ist es jetzt nicht mehr.  
„Heilige Scheiße“, flucht Danny und Stiles gibt einfach nach und übergibt sich.  
So finden sie die anderen, alle in einem Stück und mit dem, was die Feen zurückgelassen haben, und alle sind irgendwie mit grünem und blauen Blut bedeckt und sie stinken alle zum Himmel und Stiles hat Glück, dass er nichts mehr im Bauch hat, denn es würde nicht dort bleiben.  
„Oh Gott“, jault Erica. „Da sind Zähne in meinem Dekollete.“  
Boyd schaut sich das interessiert an. „Du bist so eine Draufgängerin, Babe“, und sie schmilzt praktisch dahin, hängt ihm am Arm. Das ist niedlich. Auf eine gruselige Art.  
„Du hast etwas, äh“, Stiles unterbricht sich. „Du hast Fee in deinen Haaren.“ Denn das hat sie.  
Das ist widerlich.  
Sie gehen nach Hause, bringen Danny Heim, wohlbehalten, und hey, er küsst Stiles mit einem Grinsen auf die Wange: „Helden bekommen immer einen Kuss.“ Er sagt das mit einem Zwinkern, bei dem es Stiles ganz mulmig wird und er hasst sein Leben ein bisschen, denn ein Kuss von Danny auf die Wange sagt nur klar und deutlich, dass er dankbar ist, aber nicht interessiert, leider. Vielleicht hat er mehr Glück beim nächsten Prinzen, den er vor bösen Psycho-Feen rettet. „Ich nehme an, du hast deinen eigenen Helden.“  
Und Stiles sagt: „Was?“  
Und Danny grinst wieder, geht nach drinnen.  
Er geht Heim in ein leeres Haus, duscht, zieht sich um, gerade als jemand an der Tür klingelt, und er hat immer noch das Rohr in der Hand, nur für den Fall, er hat heute Nacht zwei Kreaturen getötet, hat er, mit diesem Rohr, er hat sie getötet.  
Es ist Derek.  
Es ist Derek und was auch immer er in Stiles‘ Gesicht sieht, bringt ihn dazu, reinzukommen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und Stiles gegen die nächste Wand zu drücken und ihn zu küssen, als sei das ein Streit und Stiles, Stiles hat gesagt, das würde niemals wieder passieren. Hat er. Deswegen hält er sich an Dereks dummer Lederjacke fest und küsst zurück und Derek hat einen Oberschenkel zwischen seinen Beinen und irgendwie müssen sie nach oben kommen, gleich jetzt, das sagt er, Derek stimmt zu.  
Sie schaffen es die Treppen hoch und es dauert, Stiles fällt fast, aber Derek lässt ihn nicht und ja, ja. Er weiß, was er gesagt hat. Weiß er.  
Es ist verzweifelt und sie haben so Sex, wie sie sich küssen, als sei es ein Streit, den sie beide immer noch gewinnen wollen, nicht wie beim ersten Mal, an was sich Stiles davon erinnern kann, dieses müde, glückliche Tempo, dass sie auf dem Waldboden hatten, es tut beinahe weh, so gut fühlt es sich an, brennen das ganze Adrenalin aneinander ab, ihre Körper passen zusammen, als seien sie dafür gemacht wurden, und sobald er kommt, ist es so, als würde sich etwas in ihm klären, leert sich, um nur den bloßen Schmerz über den Umstand zurückzulassen, dass er heute Nacht jemanden getötet hat.  
Und Derek geht nicht, Derek bleibt und hält ihn, drückt Küsse auf seine Brust, seine Hüften, seine Schenkel, wieder nach oben zu seinem Hals, berührt ihn, als ob er noch gehalten werden müsste und das tut er, das tut er wirklich, und er weint. Er weint. Er hat Leute getötet.  
„Ja“, sagt Derek dazu. „Kein gutes Gefühl. Ich weiß.“  
„Ich hab sein Gesicht zertrümmert.“  
Derek küsst sein Schlüsselbein. „Manchmal läuft es darauf hinaus, dein eigenes zu beschützen. Das ist Kacke. Du wirst immer denken, dass du hättest aufhören können, kurz bevor sie wirklich tot sind. Dass du es anders hättest machen können.“ Er küsst ihn unterhalb von Stiles‘ Ohr.  
„Wann hast du das erste Mal jemanden getötet?“ Er fragt sich, wie alt er war, als er es getan hat.  
„Ein Jäger. Als ich sechzehn war. Gleich nachdem ich und Laura weg sind. Jäger haben versucht, uns zu folgen, die Sache zu beenden. Alle Hales auszulöschen. Ich habe zwei getötet. Hab ihnen den Hals herausgerissen.“  
Stiles grinst. „Mit deinen Zähnen?“ Derek fährt mit der Nase an seinem Haaransatz entlang, hält ihn immer noch fest.  
„Ja. Mit meinen Zähnen.“ Darin liegt kein Humor. Es ist nicht witzig.  
Nach einer Weile hört Stiles auf, zu weinen, und es dauert noch etwas länger, bis Derek geht, sich seine Sachen wieder anzieht, nochmal zu Stiles zurückgeht. Er sitzt auf dem Bett, hebt eine Hand, streichelt sein Gesicht, sanft. Sanft.  
Dann ist er weg.  
Das Einschlafen dauert lange.

\---

Wieder Anrufe einer unbekannten Nummer.  
Wieder kommt Derek durch das Fenster rein, während sein Dad unten ist.  
„Was jetzt?“ Es ist ihm peinlich, dass er nachgeben hat, dass er vor Derek geweint hat, er fühlt das Stechen jedes Kusses wie ein Brandmal, und Derek hat Male hinterlassen, auf seinen Hüften und genau unter seinem Ohr, der Bastard. Während Englisch war Ericas Grinsen unerträglich, Boyd war geradezu spöttisch und Isaac hat sich schnell vom Acker gemacht, der schräge Freak, während Scott die ganze Zeit Andeutungen gemacht hat.  
Derek fasst ihn an, hinten auf seinem Hals, und er zuckt weg und Derek so. „Das ist nicht dein verdammter Ernst.“ Er ist angepisst. Das ist seine angepisste Stimme.  
„Es war ein Fehler. Okay. Es war ein riesengroßer, verdammter Fehler und es wird niemals wieder passieren, also tu das nicht. Fass mich nicht an, komm nicht in mein Haus, bis du irgendein Problem hast, bei dem du mich brauchst, und ruf mich nicht an, außer es ist ein Notfall.“ Stiles steht auf, drückt den Stuhl weg, und er läuft davon, schafft Abstand zwischen ihnen oder zumindest soviel er in seinem Schlafzimmer kann.  
„Du hast nicht…“ Derek rollt mit seinen Schultern, knackt mit seinem Hals, eine gruselige kleine Berührung dort, ein Weg, damit er sich wohlfühlt. „Du hast nicht nein gesagt.“  
Stiles rollt mit den Augen, Gott, Derek muss immer diese Scheiße durchziehen, zu viel wollen, das ist der Grund, warum ihn niemand mag, er ist aufdringlich und schräg. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du mich vergewaltigt hast. Letzte Nacht war ich voll dabei, vertrau mir, aber das war nur. Das war nur letzte Nacht.“  
Und er weiß nicht, was Derek hier will. Will er, dass sich Stiles einfach auf magische Weise in ihn verliebt? Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit ihm, warum kann er seine Gedanken nicht äußern wie ein normaler Mensch?  
„Ja“, sagt er.  
„Ja“, antwortet Stiles, denn er ist wie gelähmt. „Ja.“  
Derek geht wieder zum Fenster, aber er machte eine Pause, als er schon halb draußen ist, dreht sich um. „Sag stopp. Das nächste Mal.“  
„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben, also kein Problem.“  
Derek verdreht seine Augen, sagt: „Vertrau mir. Es wird ein nächstes Mal geben.“  
Und dann ist er weg. Dramaqueen. Muss immer das letzte Wort haben.

\---

„Also, sag mir, welcher Teil von ‚Ich werde diese große, gruselige Hexenversammlung ganz allein hochnehmen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von Magie habe‘ erschien dir als ein großartiger Plan, denn wirklich, ich seh’s nicht, du Trottel.“ Stiles versucht verzweifelt, mit seinem Schweizer Armeemesser durch die Seile zu sägen, und das dauert, so wie, oh, sie werden zurückkommen und uns irgendwie langsam umbringen, und Stiles? Stiles würde gerne seinen Abschluss machen, wenn das vom Universum nicht zuviel verlangt ist.  
Derek sagt nichts.  
Denn Derek hängt irgendwie in seiner Wolfform fest.  
Er schafft ein wirklich beeindruckendes Funkeln, wenn man bedenkt, dass er irgendwie entzückend ist. Denn das ist er. Stiles ist ein Hundemensch. „Ja, das ist ein bisschen weniger gruselig, wenn du wie Balto aussiehst, weißt du?“ Denn das tut er. Er sieht aus wie Balto. Derek zeigt seine Zähne und knurrt, tief im Hals, und ja, immer noch nicht so beeindruckend, also zieht Stiles nur ein Gesicht. „Ja, du bist der große, böse Wolf, hab’s kapiert, aber schau, ich bin der schwache, armselige Mensch und im Moment rette ich dir den Arsch, also spar dir das.“  
Er schafft es druch das Seil, das um Dereks Brust war, und seine Zähne schaffen es deutlich schneller durch die Seile, Gott sei Dank, nur dass er sich nicht zurückverwandelt. „Was zu Hölle, hängst du so fest?“  
Derek lehnt seinen Kopf zur Seite, schwer atment, und Stiles wiedersteht dem Drang, mit dem Kopf irgendwo dagegen zu donnern. „Wir sind so gefickt. Warum passieren immer furchtbare Dinge, wenn ich bei dir bin?“ Denn das tun sie, viel zu oft. Von Feen unter Drogen gesetzt, traumatisiert, zur Hölle, müssen sie nochmal zum Kanima zurückkehren? Und Peter? Stiles mag immer noch keine Schlangen, nur für’s Protokoll.  
Derek stößt seinen flauschigen Kopf gegen Stiles‘ Hüfte und er ist ein wirklich großer Wolf, er glaubt nicht, dass sie normalerweise so groß sind, oder vielleicht sind sie das ja, was weiß er schon, er fühlt sich so, als wüsste er gar nichts mehr, und er liegt auf dem Boden mit deinen Armen um Dereks Hals und sein Gesicht im Fell vergraben und er weint nicht, aber er zittert so sehr, dass er das Gefühl hat, gleich auseinander zu fallen.  
„Scheiße“, flucht er und erkennt seine eigene Stimme kaum. „Sie wollten dich dem Mond opfern, Derek. Es war eine Falle und du bist direkt reingelaufen, weil du nie um Hilfe bittest, du blöder Arsch, du wirst dich noch töten lassen, bemerkst du das überhaupt? Scott ist verloren ohne dich, wenn du seinen Arsch nicht mehr rettest, das weißt du, und was ist mit den anderen, sie brauchen dich, Scheiße.“ Derek riecht nach Hund, nach Dreck. „Ich brauche dich, du Blödarsch.“  
Er weiß nicht, warum er das sagt. Es ist wahr. Aber es klingt nicht so, als ob es das sein sollte, bringt ihn dazu, an den Waldboden zu denken, daran, glücklich und warm und sicher zu sein, bis er verkatert und voller Scham aufgewacht ist.  
„Hör auf, zu versuchen, zu sterben“, befielt er.  
Dann müssen sie rennen, müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg, bevor der Rest der Versammlung zurückkommt, um die Sache zu beenden.  
Sie finden den Rest des Rudels, Erica unglücklich und bedeckt mit, uh, Stiles will es gar nicht wissen, während Boyd und Issac versuchen, ihr dabei zu helfen, so ein dorniges Ding aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen, das sich irgendwie darin verfangen hat. Scott ist auch okay, Gott sei Dank, aber momentan ist er wohl mehr Matsch als Mensch.  
„Kumpel, ich würde dich umarmen, aber.“ Stiles gestikuliert zu ihm und Scott nickt.  
„Ja, das werf ich dir nicht vor.“  
Erica schnieft. „Ich mochte Charmed. Ich hatte die DVD-Boxen.“ Boyd küsst ihre Schläfe, trotz des Blutes und allem. „Warum ist Derek immer noch ein Wolf?“  
„Ich glaube, es dauert ein bisschen, bis es aufhört.“ Stiles hofft, er hat Recht. „Der Zauberspruch rief nach einem Mondkind. Ich denke, die dachten, er wäre ein besseres Opfer als ganzer Wolf.“ Er geht neben ihm in die Knie, krault seinen Nacken. Derek mag das als Mensch, wenn Stiles seine Nägel in der Kuhle in seinem Nacken vergräbt. Er mag es auch in Wolfform. „Ich denke, das wird besser, wenn der Mond untergeht.“ Ihre Magie wird dann schwach genug sein, dass sich Derek allein zurückverwandeln kann, denkt Stiles oder glaubt er viel mehr und hofft, aber es ist schwierig, mal eben einen Zauberspruch zu lesen, wenn du gerade versuchst, jemanden mitten im Wald zu finden, in der Dunkelheit, mit nichts als deinen menschlichen Sinnen, und Gott sei Dank hat die Zusammenkunft Weihrauch verbrannt, als würde es bald aus der Mode kommen, oder er hätte sie nie gefunden.  
„Er sieht irgendwie wie Balto aus“, sagt Isaac, legt seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Warte, kann er mich verstehen? Ist das so, wie wenn du den Übersetzer anguckst anstatt der Person, mit der du eigentlich redest?“  
Boyd legt ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf. „Hör auf zu reden, solange du noch vorne liegst.“  
Sie gehen nach Hause, sie alle, zu Duschen und sauberen Klamotten und Kämmen und als Stiles nach Hause kommt, trottet Derek neben ihm her.  
Irgendwie ist es einfach, wenn Derek so ist. Er springt auf’s Bett und legt sich neben Stiles, auf die Decke. „Du riechst nach nassem Hund.“  
Derek macht ein Hundegeräusch oder wohl eher ein Wolfgeräusch und drückt die Nase gegen ihn.  
„Was tust du?“, grummelt Stiles. „Ich mag das irgendwie. Ich wollte immer einen Hund haben. Spielt du Ballholen? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich meine, du bist immer noch du, nur auf vier Beinen, richtig? Immer noch schlecht gelaunt und schräg. Warte, meinst du das, wenn du sagst, dass du gerne jagst? Oh, Kumpel, keine Chance, du bist so ein Freak.“ Er faselt, aber Derek blinzelt ihn weiter an, seine Ohren bewegen sich ein wenig, als ob er zuhört.  
Er krault Dereks Rücken.  
„Du solltest vermutlich aufhören, so ein Zeug zu machen. Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, wie gern in dich hab. Du kannst so ein Arsch sein manchmal und das frustriert mich und Scheiße, aber Kumpel, du kannst dich nicht so verhalten. Das ist nicht cool. Deswegen will sich Scott dir nicht anschließen, er glaubt, du bist ein Arsch, und irgendwie bist du das auch ziemlich oft.“ Dereks Ohren bewegen sich. „Ich verstehe, dass du es gut meinst, Kumpel, und Scott tut das auch, aber du und er, ihr pisst euch einfach nur gegenseitig an.“  
Derek bewegt sich in Stiles‘ Hand, weshalb er jetzt die Mitte seinen Rücken krault.  
„Du musst das machen, Mann. Du musst es mit ihm mehr versuchen und ich meine wie wirklich versuchen, nicht ihn rumkomandieren und dich wie ein Arsch aufführen, okay?“  
Er dreht sich um, die Zunge rollend, und Stiles krault ihn unter seinem Kinn.  
„Du hast blaue Augen. Wie ein Husky. Ich wusste nicht, dass Wölfe das haben können.“  
Derek blinzelt.  
„Also, ich nehme an, ich mag dich“, gibt er zu. „Wenn du das noch nicht herausgefunden hast durch den Umstand, dass ich zusammengebrochen bin und dich umarmt habe. Du bist trotzdem ein Arsch.“ Dereks Fell ist wirklich rau. Er fragt sich, ob das eine Wolfsache ist. „Ich glaube, du magst mich auch irgendwie. Also nehme ich an, das ist in Ordnung.“  
Am Morgen ist Derek weg. Sein Bett riecht nach nassem Hund.  
Eine Notiz ist an seinen Computer geklebt.  
Ich sehe nicht wie Balto aus.  
Und er lächelt.

\---

Meerjungfrauen.  
Stiles möchte gerne erwähnen, für’s Protokoll, dass er verdammt Meerjungfrauen nicht leiden kann. Überhaupt nicht.  
Sie essen Leute, zum einen, okay, Die kleine Meerjungfrau hat riesengroße, knirschende Haifischzähne und schwimmt so schnell wie ein Hai und isst Leute, zieht sie nach unten und ertränkt sie und isst sie, Disney ist verdammt nochmal voll lügnender Lügner. Zuerst die Feen, jetzt die Meerjungfrauen, was kommt als Nächstes? Gargoyles, die nicht singen? Drachen ohne Verhaltensprobleme und bissige Kommentare?  
Gott, was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit den Übernachtürlichen? Ist auch nur einer von denen normal?  
„Meerjungfrau sind sehr viel animalistischer als du“, sagt Derek. „Sie sind mehr wie ich, wenn ich ein ganzer Wolf bin. Sie haben zwar ein Selbst, sie sind einfach… Es interessiert sie nicht. Du bist Beute.“ Stiles seufzt über die Karten hinweg, kratzt sich am Nasenrücken. „Großartig. Einfach fantastisch. Kluge, hungrige Meerjungfrauen. Ja. Das ist mein Leben.“  
Derek grinst. „Ja. Das ist dein Leben.“  
„Ich würde gerne eine Beschwerde einreichen“, sagt Stiles, sehr formell, formell genug, dass Derek weiß, dass er Witze macht, und er ist einfach so müde, das ist er. Verdammte Meerjungsfrauen. Meerjungfrauen singen und kämmen sich mit Gabeln die Haare, okay, sie essen keine Menschen, oh Gott. Er lässt sich auf die heruntergekommene Couch neben Derek fallen und als er das tut, kann er nicht anders als an Sex mit Derek zu denken, denkt ans Nicht-Denken, aber er kann nicht. Er sagt es.  
„Vertrau mir, was das angeht, hängst du mir hinterher“, antwortet Derek, lehnt sich zurück, Arme hinten auf der Couch, nur das einer nach unten auf Stiles‘ Schultern fällt, und, oh Gott, sag stopp, sag stopp, gleich jetzt. Sag stopp.  
„Was wirst du tun?“, fragt er und ja, mag sein, dass er sich gegen Derek kuschelt, auf der Couch. Vielleicht tut er das. Aber er hat Angst und ist müde und Derek ist hier, Derek ist gleich hier und sein Arm liegt um Stiles und sie sind sich so nahe, sie sind sich so nahe. Und er sagt, er sagt, er sagt. Er sagt viele Dinge, die er nicht mein. „Ernsthaft, wir sitzen richtig in der Scheiße.“  
„Vermutlich.“ Vertrau darauf, dass Derek eine Sache niemals beschönigt, aber er lächelt und es ist dieses Scheiß-auf-mein-Leben-Lächen, das Stiles so gut kennt, und als er näher kommt, sagt er: „Das ist keine gute Idee.“  
Und Derek sagt: „Dann sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll.“  
Aber Stiles überwindet den Abstand, denn Scheiß auf alles. Es stört ihn nicht mal mehr. Er will nur diese eine Sache, die jetzt gerade Sinn ergibt, und das ist, dass Derek etwas ist, das er versteht, gebrochener, verlorener Derek, der glaubt, dass Meerjungfrauen die schrägste Sache sind, die ihm passieren kann, genauso wie bei Stiles, und er lacht, denn. Denn. Denn ihre Leben, die ergeben keinen Sinn. Es gibt keinen Anfang, keine Mitte oder Ende, es ist einfach das Leben und es ergibt keinen Sinn.  
„Stiles“, warnt Derek, als sie sich trennen, und Stiles schwingt seine Beine über Dereks Schoß und Derek umfasst sie mit einer Hand, drängt Stiles gegen die Lehne des Sofas und ja, ja. Sie machen rum, genau das ist es, und Stiles ist halb hart und Derek auch und sie werden Sex haben. Er weiß das. Er sollte stopp sagen, weiß, dass Derek sofort aufhören wird.  
Stattdessen sagt er: „Wir sitzen echt in der Scheiße.“  
Und Derek gluckst, als seine Hand Stiles‘ Shirt nach oben schiebt, sagt: „Vermutlich.“  
Und sie haben Sex auf dem hässlichen Sofa und es ist das dritte Mal und es ist nicht angsteinflößend. Immer noch angsteinflößend, immer noch seltsam, aber es macht auch Spaß, beinahe, denn irgenwie sind beide in Ehrfurcht vor der ganzen Kacke, mit der sie sich rumschlagen müssen. Sind sie wirklich. Was jetzt gerade zählt, sind sie beide, sie zwei, wie sie sich fragen, was sie hier tun, warum sie hier sind, warum sie so aufeinander stehen, denn das tun sie. Tun sie. Stiles mag ja irgendwie auf Derek stehen und er hat keine Ahnung, warum, weil Derek die meiste Zeit über ein Arschloch ist, und Derek steht irgendwie auf ihn, obwohl er unausstehlich und nervig ist, und vielleicht liegt das am Adrenalin. Ist vielleicht nur das. Vielleicht auch nicht, nicht mehr. Vielleicht mögen sie sich auch einfach irgendwie. Und vielleicht ist Derek nicht so gebrochen, wie Stiles dachte, vielleicht kann er sich ein bisschen um Stiles kümmern, so wie er es in der Nacht nach den Feen gemacht hat, und vielleicht kann sich Stiles ein bisschen um ihn kümmern, wie als er in Wolfform stecken geblieben war, und vielleicht. Vielleicht.  
„Wir können das nicht weiter machen“, sagt Stiles, danach, während er sich die Jeans hoch zieht.  
Derek seufzt, sieht traurig aus. „Dann sag mir, dass ich aufhören soll.“  
Stiles beißt sich auf die Lippe, fummelt mit den Knöpfen an seinem Shirt herum.  
„Stiles.“ Er schaut ihn an. „Ich gebe mir hier Mühe.“

\---

Und er hasst Meerjungfrauen, denkt er, als er eine mit einem Davidsstern schlägt, und sie schreit und schreit und schnappt nach Luft, bevor sie ins Wasser fällt, ihr Körper einen Schwall Wasser nach oben drückt.  
Derek hat mehr Glück, in diesem Halb-Halb-Modus, als er einer den Bauch aufschlitzt, Organe im Wasser verteilt, und das Rudel macht es ihm nach, außer Boyd, sie haben sich zu mehrt auf ihn geworfen, und nein, nein, Stiles wird nicht dabei zusehen, wie Boyd ertrinkt, wird er nicht, also taucht er ihm nach. Er war immer ein guter Schwimmer, kam immer gut zu diesem Ort, wo man nichts mehr hören kann und an nichts mehr denkt außer an Luft. Er taucht unter, bis er sie findet und er drückt seine Anhänger, alle religiösen Symbole, ein Kruzifix, auf dem Jesus gerade stirbt, ein Pentakel mit den Mondphasen, ein Hamsa, er presst sie gegen ihre Haut, bis sie ihn loslassen, und Boyd grabscht nach ihm, weil er jetzt schwach ist, müde, ihm fehlt Sauerstoff. Boyd zieht ihn nach oben, über Wasser, wo er schwer atmet und sich wieder übergibt, ins Wasser, kotzt das Wasser aus, das er geschluckt hat und den Starbucks-Kaffee, den er vorher hatte, und es kommt ihm auch durch die Nase hoch, uh, das ist so eklig.  
Boyd zieht im trotzdem an den Rand, aus ihrer Reichweite heraus, nur das sie keine Reichweite haben, sie sterben hauptsächlich, und Scott zieht sich selbst hoch, er ist verletzt und sie haben Erica einen Teil ihrer Haare ausgerissen und Isaac sieht halb ertrunken aus und Derek sieht nur müde aus, wie im Lagerhaus in dieser Nacht, wie als könnte er nicht glauben, dass das sein Leben ist.  
Und als die Zeit kommt, sagt er: „Ist in Ordnung, Derek kann mich nach Hause bringen.“  
Und sie haben keinen Sex.  
Derek sorgt dafür, dass er duscht, sie beide sauber sind, und Derek leiht sich seine Zahnbürste, und sie kriechen ins Bett und schlafen stundenlang.  
„Scheiße“, sagt Stiles, als sie beide aufwachen. „Kumpel, du kannst hier nicht schlafen, Wolf-Du ist eine Sache, wenn mein Dad dich sieht, wirst du Handschellen umhaben, bevor du Verführung Minderjähriger sagen kannst, du musst gehen“, und er schubst Derek und Derek stöhnt, knackt mit seinen Nacken, steht auf, zieht sich seine Jeans an und sein dreckigen Shirt, lehnt sich vor, küsst Stiles zum Abschied.  
Und er küsst zurück.  
„Ich schick dir später eine SMS“, sagt er.  
„Derek, komm schon“, beschwert sich Stiles, denn Stiles weiß nie, wann er aufhören muss.  
Aber Derek sagt: „Keine Spiele mehr.“ Und dann ist er weg und Stiles weiß nicht mehr, was vor sich geht, aber er schläft einfach wieder ein, weil er fast gestorben ist und er ist müde.  
Er wird sich später mit ihm und Derek auseinander setzen.

\---

Derek geht mit ihm ins Kino.  
Es ist der neue James Bond.  
Er ist gut.  
Stiles tut so, als wüsste er nicht, was vor sich geht, genau bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Derek mit dem Camaro im Park hält, und sie machen rum, sie machen wirklich verdammt nochmal rum, und Derek schiebt den Fahrersitz zurück, hebt Stiles an den Hüften nach oben, lässt ihn runter auf seinem Schoß und, ja. Das macht Spaß. Das hier ist das Rummachen nach dem Kino und er lacht irgendwie zu viel, als Derek diesen Punkt auf seinem Hals findet, der kitzlig ist, und Derek lächelt gegen seine Haut, lacht.  
Und er bringt Stiles nach Hause, küsst ihn gute Nacht, und es dauert, bis er im Bett ist, bis er erkennt, dass er gerade sein erstes richtiges Date hatte.  
Mit Derek.  
Und Derek ist durch damit, dieses Spiel zu spielen, wo sie so tun, dass der einzige Grund, warum sie Sex haben, der ist, dass Feen dafür gesorgt haben, und Derek war eine ganze Zeit lang schon nur nett und süß und sanft, und Stiles bemerkt, dass sich Derek immer noch entschuldigt, immer noch sagt, dass es ihm leid tut, so oft ein Arsch zu sein, aber er kann nett sein, das kann er, er wird es beweisen.  
Und Stiles schreibt dieser unbekannten Nummer, der, der er keinen Namen gegeben hat, er schreibt: Sind wir jetzt also zusammen?  
Und was er zurückbekommt, ist: Geh schlafen. Es ist nach Mitternacht. Du hast morgen Schule.  
Er drückt: Nummer speichern.  
Und er nennt sie Derek.  
Er schließt die Augen.  
Schläft ein.

\---

Ein Einhorn.  
Ein Einhorn.  
„Was“, sagt Stiles. Weil nein.  
Einfach nein,  
„Gibt es die wirklich?“, fragt er und es ist direkt an Derek gerichtet und Derek zuckt mit den Schultern, schaut so verwirrt aus wie Stiles und Peter und Deaton seufzen beide den Seufzer von Leuten, die von Idioten umgeben sind. „Nein, ernsthaft. Die gibt es wirklich. Einhörner gibt es wirklich.“ Denn Einhörner sind Nashörner, jeder weiß das. Jeder.  
Nur die mit den Ziegenbeinen und dem Löwenschwanz und dem Pferdekörper, die existieren auch, offensichtlich. Stiles kann das nicht. Er kann das nicht. Und Derek lacht auch auf diese Oh-Gott-Art und er umfasst Stiles‘ Nacken, sagt: „Wir werden sterben.“  
Und Stiles nickt, sagt: „Scheiße, verarscht du mich, wir sind so tot.“  
Und Deaton zieht wegen der beiden ein Gesicht, das Stiles nicht versteht, aber er sagt nichts, sagt überhaupt nichts. Peter wackelt anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, der Pedowolf, aber er sagt auch nichts, nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessieren würde, was Pedowolf zu sagen hat, tut es wirklich nicht. Kein kleines bisschen.  
Es interessiert ihn aber, was Scott denk. „Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, diese Sache mit Derek war was Einmaliges?“ Er klingt nicht wütend, nur irgendwie verwirrt, und das reicht, um Stiles‘ Magen zu entknoten, reicht, damit er mit den Schultern zuckt.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Und das ist die Wahrheit. „Irgendwie passiert es immer weiter.“ Er versteckt seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, schauckelt vor und zurück, wartet und wartet und fragt dann: „Okay?“  
Und Scott ist sein bester Freund. Darum ist alles, was er sagt: „Okay.“

\---

Und das Einhorn spricht.  
Und sogar Deaton wird davon überrascht, davon, dass das Einhorn sprechen kann, denn das kann es. Es kann sprechen und denken und wie sich herausstelt, will es nicht irgendwelche Jungfrauen aufspießen (oder niemanden außer Boyd, denn er hat es geschlagen und das mochte es nicht), es ist einfach… Es ist einfach traurig.  
„Ich bin allein“, sagt es und es ist so zutiefst traurig und Stiles versteht das, tut er, als er nach vorne tritt und seine Hand auf seine Nase leckt, seinen Hals krault. „Ich bin allein“, wiederholt es und es legt seinen Kopf an Stiles‘ Schulter, als wäre es ein Pony.  
„Derek“, fleht er, denn es ist traurig, es ist ein trauriges Einhorn, und Stiles kommt damit nicht klar.  
„Solange keine Leichen auftauchen“, sagt Derek und dann ist da eine Hand auf Stiles‘ Rücken. „Du kannst im Hale-Territorium bleiben.“  
Und das Einhorn ist wirklich wie ein Pony, als es die zwei beschnüffelt, bevor es zwischen den Bäumen verschwindet, und Derek schiebt Stiles einfach Richtung Camaro, weg von Deaton und Peter, und er bringt ihn nach Hause. Folgt ihm nach drinnen. Zieht sich mit ihm gemeinsam aus. Küsst ihn.  
Stiles fragt: „Warum lässt du es bleiben?“  
„Ich bin kein totaler Arsch, weißt du.“ Und er küsst Stiles‘ Hals.  
„Ja“, stimmt Stiles zu. „Ja, ich weiß. Du machst das mehr Teilzeit.“ Derek seufzt nur, hebt ihn auf und lässt ihn auf dem Bett runter, kriecht auf ihn, und ja, das ist irgendwie lustig, er ist manchmal so ein Höhlenmensch, darum lacht Stiles und Derek stützt sich auf seine Arme, schaut auf ihn herunter, wartet auf den Witz. „Du hast einen Mieter, das weißt du. Und es ist ein Einhorn. Du hast einen Einhornmieter.“  
„Du bist ein Idiot.“  
„Wirst du dich mit ihm anfreunden oder so, mit ihm zusammen durch den Wald rennen? Ihr zwei könnt zusammen Eichhörnchen jagen.“ Er gurrt und er lacht, sogar als Derek von ihm runterollt, sich einen Arm über sein Gesicht wirft.  
Stiles beugt sich über ihn.  
„Hey.“ Er zieht an dem Arm, drückt ihn weg. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass das vermutlich eine schlechte Idee ist.“  
„Ja“, stimmt Derek zu. „Du sieht es nicht von meinem Standpunkt aus. Minderjähriger Sohn des Stadtsheriffs. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass du unter Drogen gesetzt wurdest und fast ertrunken bist.“  
„Außerdem vergiftet.“  
„Außerdem vergiftet.“ Derek nickt. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das eine schlechte Idee ist.“  
Stiles nickt.  
Dann beugt er sich vor, umfasst Dereks Gesicht und sagt: „Du siehst sowas von wie Balto aus, Kumpel, das kannst du nicht leugnen.“  
Und Derek lacht.


End file.
